Campus Killer
by Just4Funzzies
Summary: UPDATED FIRST SCENE: First Castle Fanfic! After a med student's body is found at the school's cadaver lab, Beckett and Castle have to go back to school to solve the crime...but end up learning something neither one expected. Reviews appreciated :)
1. A New Case

Hey everyone! Here is the updated version! More to come later this week! So glad you are all enjoying it!

FADE IN:

INT. MEDICAL SCHOOL - EVENING

We follow a medical student, MEGAN, through the halls of the creaky, dark, medical school. She reaches a solid metal door and swipes in with her ID. Flipping on the lights we now see that she is in a large science lab with a dozen shiny metal containers-cadaver lab. She puts down her bag and opens the door to the supply closet. As soon as the door opens a body falls on top of her. She lets out a blood curdling scream and we...

CUT TO:

INT. MEDICAL SCHOOL - LATER

The empty room is now filled with police officers examining the crime scene and the body. Megan is sitting in a corner clearly upset. LANEY is examining the body with Ryan and Esposito. CASTLE and BECKETT are walking through the hallways of the school toward the cadaver lab.

CASTLE  
Ugh, it creeps me out just being in here.

Castle hands Beckett a cup of coffee.

BECKETT  
Still not used to dead bodies, Castle?

CASTLE  
Not that, being in a school. I hated school! The tests, the teachers, the creepy hall monitor with the eye patch.

BECKETT  
Be nice, it's not his fault he had eye troubles.

CASTLE  
And yet, he still saw me sneaking to the bathroom during gym.  
(mocking)  
"Hall pass, Ricky?"

BECKETT  
Gym? Why didn't you like gym?

CASTLE  
I know it's hard to believe now considering the charming, handsome...

BECKETT  
Modest...

CASTLE  
Man I've become, but back in the day I wasn't so popular. Nobody wanted me on their team. This one kid, Ugly Frank, used to call me Last Pick Rick...true story.

BECKETT  
Maybe it's because you called him Ugly Frank.

CASTLE  
No, I don't think that was it.

Beckett and Castle walk over to Laney.

LANEY  
We've got a 24-year-old medical student found dead last night in the cadaver lab.

CASTLE  
Cadaver lab? Guess he just wanted to fit in with every-body.

Castle smiles and laughs but only gets blank stares back.

CASTLE  
No? How about...guess rigor mortis is contagious after all.

Still he only get's blank stares.

CASTLE  
His class bored him to death?

Still nothing.

CASTLE  
Tough crowd.

LANEY  
He was found dead last night by his classmate, Allie Schneider. Time of death appears to be between 1 and 3 PM.

BECKETT  
Do we know cause of death?

LANEY  
His bruising pattern is consistent with a struggle. Our vic didn't make it easy for whoever was coming after him. He had a skull fracture, probably hit with something but we haven't found our murder weapon.

CASTLE  
So someone followed this kid into anatomy lab, killed him, then threw him in a supply closet where people were sure to find him hours later. That doesn't make any sense.

BECKETT  
Things don't always make sense, Castle.

CASTLE  
If you look closely enough, everything makes sense.

ESPOSIT0  
Cadaver lab is locked except to everyone with an ID programmed for this door.

BECKETT  
That narrows it down.

ESPOSIT0  
Not really. Over 200 med students, and thirty faculty members have access to this room 24-7.

CASTLE  
Can you track who swiped in when?

RYAN  
Doesn't help much. Apparently this is the place to be during finals week.

ESPOSIT0  
Plus the record doesn't account for a student holding the door open for someone else, sneaking in when your buddy left...

RYAN  
Using someone else's card.

BECKETT  
Have you talked to the girl that found him?

RYAN  
Not yet, she seemed pretty shaken up.

Ryan gestures to the student in the corner.

BECKETT  
What's her name?

RYAN  
Megan.

Beckett and Castle walk over to the girl. She looks up at them with her red eyes. Beckett sits down in the chair next to her.

BECKETT  
Megan? I'm Detective Beckett do you mind if I ask you some questions.

The girl wipes her eyes and shakes her head.

BECKETT  
Can you tell me how you found him?

MEGAN  
I was just coming in to get a little extra practice before our final...we have to know the entire brachial plexus...and I went into the pantry to get some gloves and then I saw Justin in there.

BECKETT  
Did you see anyone else around? Anybody suspicious?

Megan shakes her head.

MEGAN  
No, most people were still in lecture. I wasn't getting anything out of it so I left. I know they take attendance and we're not supposed to leave but I was nervous about finals so I just had a friend sign in for me...You won't tell will you?

BECKETT  
No. Your secret's safe with me. Do you know who Justin spends most his time with? His friends at school, a girlfriend maybe?

MEGAN  
There was this one girl he was sort of seeing for a while. I used to see them together at the library. They broke up a couple months ago. Didn't even go to Med Prom together. I remember because he was pretty ticked when he saw her with her new boyfriend. He kind of made a scene.

BECKETT  
And who is this girl?

MEGAN  
She's one of the second year's-Allie Schneider.

BECKETT  
Do you know where we could find her?

INT. CUT TO INTERVIEW WITH ALLIE - LATER

Allie is wearing jeans and a t-shirt, carries an over-sized book bag and looks very overwhelmed. Beckett, Castle, and Allie all flow into the questioning room.

ALLIE  
Is this going to take long? We have six finals this week. I have physio tomorrow morning at 7:30, then biochem at 9-I don't know what I'm gonna do I haven't even started looking at biochem yet.

Beckett points to the chair and Allie sits down.

BECKETT  
Allie, do you know why we brought you here?

ALLIE  
My Dad asked you to.

BECKETT  
Your dad?

ALLIE  
Yeah he's a cop on campus.

BECKETT  
No, Allie, this is about your boyfriend, Justin.

ALLIE  
He's not my boyfriend. We...

Allie get's distracted by Castle sifting through he books.

ALLIE  
Please don't touch that! It's got all my notes in it. If you lose it you're taking my pharm final for me.

Castle holds up his arms in defeat.

ALLIE  
We just went out a couple of times.  
(shrugs)  
It didn't work out.

BECKETT  
I'm sorry to be the one to tell you but he was found dead last night.

ALLIE  
What?

BECKETT  
I'm sorry, I know it's sudden. But we need your help. Could you tell us when you last you saw Justin?

ALLIE  
I saw him in pharm lecture today. He was fine.

BECKETT  
Was he acting strange or upset?

ALLIE  
I mean...maybe a little. He usually doesn't talk to me but today he came up to me during break.

BECKETT  
Do you remember what he said?

ALLIE  
He said he was sorry about Med Prom and that he wanted to go out again.

BECKETT  
And what did you say?

ALLIE  
I told him no. We were through. I didn't want to see him ever again...now I guess I never will.

CASTLE  
What happened exactly at Med Prom?

ALLIE  
He was upset because I didn't go with him. He got all crazy jealous when he saw me there with my boyfriend, Matt. He completely freaked out on him. He embarrassed me in front of my friends, my teachers. I was so mad I could have killed him.

Castle and Beckett look at her funny and Allie catches herself.

ALLIE  
But I didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter! I'm gonna try to figure out how to add a poll to my chapters for fun. If I figure it out I hope you'll take it! Thanks so much for your responses! I love reading them! Enjoy!

CASTLE  
Did Matt feel the same way?

ALLIE  
Matt? No! He wouldn't hurt anybody. He's going into dentistry.

Castle looks slightly confused.

Beckett holds up a photo of a man holding a pocket knife.

BECKETT  
Allie, what do you see here?

Allie examens the photo.

ALLIE  
Uhhh...

Allie slips on her glasses.

ALLIE  
Looks like keratinized stratified squamous epithelium...but I can't tell you the embryonic origin of the tissue without some perspective of the sample.

Beckett takes a look at the photo to make sure she's showing her the right one.

BECKETT  
Inside the hand.

ALLIE  
Oh...

Allie looks closer.

ALLIE  
That's Justin's pocket knife.

BECKETT  
You're sure?

ALLIE  
Yeah he always had it on him. He said downtown wasn't safe at night.

CASTLE  
Guess it wasn't much help.

ALLIE  
Is that what the guy used...to...You know?

Just then we hear a knock at the door. All three turn to see a man in a detective's uniform being let into the interrogation room by Esposito.

BECKETT  
Sir, I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait-

Allie's dad, DETECTIVE NICK HARMOND stomps into the room and flashes his badge.

NICK  
Detective Nicholas Harmond. Homicide Brooklyn PD.

CASTLE  
Harmond?

ALLIE  
Dad, what are you doing here?!

NICK  
(to Beckett)  
Is this really necessary?

BECKETT  
Det. Harmond-

NICK  
I talked to your boys-she already has witnesses putting her down the street sitting in a lecture hall at the time of the crime. She hasn't so much as talked to that boy in months. And now you want to interrogate a young girl without so much as a lawyer present?  
(to Castle)  
Is this how you run things here?

CASTLE  
I don't really work here so...

BECKETT  
We're just trying to get all the information we can.

NICK  
Then you shouldn't waste your time bothering the wrong people.

BECKETT  
Your daughter spoke with our victim just hours before the crime.

NICK  
Oh yeah? Did she tell you about his little business on the side too?

ALLIE  
Dad!

NICK  
The kid was selling his Adderall to the other students. I'm not surprised he's gone. Probably pissed off one too many customers.

BECKETT  
If you don't mind. I'd like to finish my interview with Allie.

NICK  
No, we're done here.

BECKETT  
Excuse me?

NICK  
Come on, Allie. We're going.

BECKETT  
If you take her against our direct orders I'll be forced to file a report with Sergeant Stanford.

NICK  
What? Old Man Stan? We've worked together for twenty years. Good luck with that. Let's go, Allie.

Nick leads Allie out of the room. Esposito and Ryan enters.

CASTLE  
At least she ID'd the murder weapon.

ESPOSITO  
Too bad it's not the murder weapon.

Castle and Beckett turn to Esposito holding a file.

ESPOSITO  
Justin's knife had a blade two centimeters wide. That's over 4 millimeters too big to have made his wounds.

BECKETT  
Great.

ESPOSITO  
But here's the good news. The injuries did match the disposable scalpels used by the instructors.

RYAN  
Which only narrows it down to hundreds of blades.

ESPOSIT0  
And that's only if it ended up in a sharps container.

CASTLE  
I'm sorry but how is this good news?

ESPOSITO  
Only two other people swiped into the cadaver lab between one and three yesterday afternoon.

BECKETT  
Who?

ESPOSIT0  
(smiles)  
Guess.

BECKETT  
What?

ESPOSIT0  
Come on, guess.

BECKETT  
I'm not going to-

CASTLE  
The valedictorian-worried his spot would be taken just months before graduation.

ESPOSIT0  
Wrong!

CASTLE  
Oh oh the janitor who could no longer suppress his rage against the students who made the mess he's forced to clean night after night.

ESPOSIT0  
Nope!

CASTLE  
Come on it's always the janitor!

Esposito shakes his head.

CASTLE  
Uh...was it someone in food services?

Beckett snaps the files from Esposito and reads it.

BECKETT  
I should have known. Let's go, Castle.


End file.
